Sonny On a low
by Channy4ever98
Summary: when losing practically everything will she survive in her own will or take the chance od somthing far worse...
1. Chapter 1

Sonny stood there in her beautifully hand woven apron, the bright bold colours in a vivid contrast, the only thing that she had left of the one she dearly and desperately needed, the thin long pieces of string were created into vutterflies, small cute woodland creatures, a glistening gold sun, as well as swaying trees shedding their tiny shrivelled dark coloured all there was two small cuddling figures laying closely, resting on a deep dark tree bark-one wearing a warm sunny dress with tiny yellow button shoes(the child) another, the older of the two, was wearing a plainly pleated white skirt with a light and dark striped green shirt. They were watching everything silently in there warm kind magical world.

She remembered those days happily with great reality, the day of just those two, happy and confident and kind, taking on the world together, invinsible;lovable, honourable the best and the greatest… dreaming of the days when there time would come in the bright gold spotlight, together forever, doing anything and everything in there own unique and crazy way…What ever happened with that?

In a swift tuneful way, she stirred the thick light brown mixture with a large metal whisk, as she swept a smelly sweaty forehead and poured the final lot of sticky tasty mixture into the boiling sooty black saucepan, hearing the loud crackling sound, the telephone rang the startling repeative rhythm of 'So Randoms' theme tune echoing loudly off of the colourfully cluttered felt like my head was about explode in a big fat bang at any moment soon.

"Hello"Sonny asked in a rather agitated, angry tone, my hands sorting the neat tidy newly folded school uniform of jackos school.

"Morning Miss Monroe, This is the head leader of the people here at St Grovens Ministry Funeral Parlour-"

Suddenly a rush of fear sadness and outburst of grief quickly swooped over me; causing me to drop our long thick green I feel to the ground, terrified of the slow quiet murmurings that I clearly heard through the horrible blur I vaguely thinking Sonny quickly pressed the tiny square blue button, hanging up through a weird instinct.

Minutes later after entirely laying the table of fresh tasty breakfast and the emerald and ruby chequered tablecloth(attempting to put a cheerful festive mood to the houseas it was days before Christmas )Sonny sat there here thin ruby red lips quivering rapidly, her large deep dark brown eyes staring intently at nothing, a thin long watery trail slowly traickling down her ghotly pale smooth skin with her hair beautifully tangled into jet black thick ringlets, holding her brightly spotted mug in a tight secure grip, her slender white arms like bones-thin firm and utter pure chrystal sat there, emotions flooding entirely, Lily Rose pondered in, clutching her old cheap teddy bear, his smooth golden fur slightly dirty, ruffled and helpless. Lil's large round piercing blue eyes tearfully bored into mine, her golden hair silky,curly and radiant,with her little cute illuminous pink pyjamas creased and terribly worn from previous years of fun, laughter and joy.

She leant her chubby pink arms in front of her, me quickly she ran towards me with quick loud plod as she jumped onto my lap and she cuddled me tightly, smelling her sweet childish smell and curling her exquisite golden thin hair with my long frail index finger, her heavy slow breaths high drawn out whimpers were occasional and I couldn't help but cuddle her in a tight warm embrace-it felt as though it was utterly impossible to let go no matter the strength or the force she used to do so.

"Sweetie, what's wrong-another bad dream?"Sonny asked sympathetically in her clear wet voice.

"Yeah it was about mummy-sh' wa in a box n' wasn't wakin' upp, and I try wakin her u' bu she neva did-did I not push heard enoug'?"Lily asked wistfully, unaware of the sudden fear and sadness exploding through sonny, tiny baby blue specs of water racing quickly down her now ghostly white face-this was to hard and painful to do alone.

"Darling" Sonny replied, whipping her damp pure white face on the back of her bright yellow t-shirt "Mummy's gone into a deep deep sleep and the doctor people are saying that she might stay in that sleep for a very very long is very peacful and relaxed though-they say she's gone high up In the fluffy bouncy clouds and speaking with grammie right this second!"Sonny hiccoughed slightly, her voice now completely dry and swollen from the flooding of blue watery tears gradually building up her throat. "She's not in any pain anymore like she was, she's happy and healthy like you and me" Sonny gave a small warm smile, repelling the emotional crying she soo deeply needed to do.

Lily gave a puzzled look, her forehead scrunched up tightly "Wil' she be bac'fo christma' sissy to e' santa's pezzies and make food?" Lily asked again with a hopeful broad red smile, with which sonny simply gave a small little frowning shake of the head.

"My Birthday?" she wondered aloud again, puzzled, with the same response again after the other festive occasions she wondered again continuously, her hope and joy vanishing throughout that time-leaving a sad, tearful Lily.

"Will I eva see mommy again sonny?" She asked once more with a small hidden frown and sheeded tears

"Yes, of course!" Sonny replied a happy and spirited bounce to her high voice, clasping lily's dark pink scrunched hands into a tight fist ball in her own "At night, if you gaze hard enough into the bright silver sky, she'll see you, and wave her funny happy wave-"

"Like she used to?"

Smiling a cheerful relaxed grin, she replied astounded"Of course!" pinching her tiny button nose "And tell her that she loves you and misses you with all of her heart and know that your safe and quiet at home, healthy and ok singing you a soothing noursery lullaby in her beautiful voice amd whisper soo quietly you cant hear "night my little lovely Lily sweet dreams-make sure the bed bugs don't bite!"and gaze down on you, merry and silent"She whispered into her tiny round ear,cuddling her as tight and secure as ever, realising that she was gazing into the golden reddish sunrise outside in the early spring morning air.

"God rest mommy, Sonny-I miss her lots as much as Mr whiskers, Grammie and candy!Is she watching now do you think?"Lily asked again curiously, surprsingingly jubilant and excited.

After a brief short pause, she replied quietly, tears gradually rolling down her newly coloured bright red face "Always is, always will"

Will Continue really soon-I hope :P- The Story (Plz comment rate and subscribe :D:)

Also read and review sonshinedays stories, too-they're absolutely great!


	2. Chapter 2

Stroking her pink sweaty forehead and twirled her radiant golden ringlets in a delicate smooth way. This reminded me of when I was younger, smart pretty cute and desirably loveable. I was, likewise, oblivious to the deadly and traumatic lies, the secrets, the emotionally told stories, the untold secret rumours, my family, my feelings…..

Sunrise swiftly crept in bright warm colours suddenly emerging in the light morning sky. It seemed so peaceful, quiet, still almost perfect…But as though I had jinxed the wishful dream, loud creaking muffles slowly awoke around the entire of the large Monroe house… time to start a brand new fresh day!

Amused slightly, I gave a light airy laugh, I put Lily rose on the auburn rose golden armchair, placing my colourfully embroidered inherited apron onto her, as tiny beautiful and gentle and laughably silent as I'd ever seen her. As I crept into the kitchen, soundless and anxious, I realised I was still wearing the clothers of the day before: plain old jeans and a dark long sleeved purple dribble filled with mushy bright food, watery dribbles and long thin creases-how great was it being a child-mom?

I couldn't help but feel a sad little disappointed sensation in the pit of my stomach- I wanted to be a Mom when I was older, more mature, more ready, more capable than I am now- a silly little innocent eighteen year old filled with big bold dreams and wild ideas. But beggars can't be choosers. Sigh. And I couldn't resist the feeling of grief, anger jealousy; what did I do for this to all happen when every other my age was partying, exploring and hanging with friends, the though that my dreams had slowly, suddenly and helplessly died, withered like old summer flowers. I was like a 40 year old stressed emotional women-I wasn't even blinkin twenty!

I flicked the black switch to the kttle looking at the shiny metal at my reflection: greasy long bleack hair in a knotted strangled curls, bronzed bloodshot wide eyes, and a bare thin red lips- cant really say my most prettiest image, hey?

As booming repetive screams and shouts lously echoed of off every wall, I placed all the school uniforms into individual piles: neat, tidy and folded.-for me, bags were lazily strewn everywhere I look: one bright midnight blue with bright large cartoons emblazoned boldly on the front( Jacko's) another plain clear black and white Mackenzie bag ( Tom's)One vivid and striped with cute little sweet pictures of hearts, stars and multicoloured rainbows (Millie's) And the last one leather deep dark purple with golden lines of zips randomly spread aimlessly (Emma's) One by one they stuffing themselves with fresh tasty breakfast food, the younger ones more energetic and cheerful, the older ones lazier, ruder and frankly less picking up their individual items and returning upstairs with sharp, creaking thumps as they daily went, speedy and casual.(LR was younger, upstairs, tired and ill after last night)

"Morning" said Millie a loud high voice, a ruby red cheesy smile spread across her face, barbies tightly clutched in her thin white fingers, her strawberry blonde hair tied delicately in long thin buches.

"Wheres my straighteners and curlers"screamed Emma furiously, a sour cold glance on spread on her facial features.

Holding her tea green and white striped tea cup, Sonny replied wistfully, piting her long tanned arm towards the wooden tea table in the table.

"Thank you!"She muttered in a annoyed angry tone, the usual basically-storming out of the green eyes narrow, her dazzling golden hair flying.

"Urghhh I hate school" stammered Jacko tiredly in his usual shy quiet voice-he had been diagnosed with MS previous months earlier but still the happy bright golden ray of sunshine he always was. As his wheelchair slowly spun in, he was wearing his uniform-always a good young boy.

"No you don't- your bright handsome and special" Sunny replied reassuringlt, giving him a slightly warm red smile, the pain and slightly worry reflecting reflecting in her beautiful face, giving him a wuick soft kiss on the forehead

"Yeah ,special needs" he hesitated staring down at the pale simple tiled floor, holding his frustration and agitation, his cold red lopsided grin trembling rapidly, holding it from his murky dark brown curly hair.

There was a long awkward silence, the affecting gazes burning brightly on her from her younger siblings and golden haired and bronzed haired teenagers at the marble pure white entrance, Sonny's hand trembling slightly in the outburst of feeling.

Kneeling to his level low short level, she gave a weak small smile and stammered tearfully " You are special- never forget that" holding his blue jumper in a tight forcful way for both love and stability.

Now come on everyone climb into the car" She ordered quietly, feeble and limp, small baby blue tears rolling down her face, her shakinglong pinted hands directionded towards the bright red entrance door. Following immediately they slowly clambered into the saffron yellow, her seventeen year old brother peering his wide brown eyes into hers with great emotion "I'll drive them"

Replying with a slow weak nod, they drove off feeling a big manly hand on hers, placing her pale slender fingers on his, staring her head slightly, crying loudly, eyes firmly closed in a zig zag lines, her lips pursed into a thin line, trembling ,her large watery tears staring at him, Chad staring back.

"I can't cope Chad, I cant"

Tugging at her stained torn shirt he replied with a small warm smile, his brilliantly blue eyes brimming with tears "Hey, you're the youghest prettiest bravest and funniest girl I know-you'll be fine and anyways you've got the greatest actor of your generation at your side" cuddling her in a loose armed hug, she breathed in the sweet deep scent of his designer clothes. his heavy strong breaths and especially his personality.

The last time she'd embrace it…

Last Time she'd feel….

Last Time she'd see her friends…

Last Time she'd be….

And All Because of her…..


	3. Chapter 3

No ones pov

Silently, I sat there, emotionless and expressionless, my pure white spindly hands clenched together in a tight hard grip, watery light blue tears quietly bouncing off of them continuously. Splish, splosh, splish, splosh, splish, splosh- blocking out the entire of my whirling thoughts inside my painfully throbbing head. I felt sick with fear worry and grief., the weird tickling sensation rumbling loudly in the pit of my stomach. I felt a warm soft hand cradle me softly back and forth in like a little repetitive circle.

And heard slow gentle murmurings vaguely from the lady in front of me. Suddenly as I cautiously raised my head towards the blonde lady's piercing blue eyes, I saw sense of wonder and comfort in her eyes, the sort people do when they see poor lonely beggars on the street. I felt kinda annoyed and irritated for a split second; she didn't know anything about it! Realising the grief and flooding feelings were taken over I fell back into the leather seat of the doctor's room, staring blankly into the short space ahead of my eyes. Concluding to what they actually were, I quietly whispered "Yes," bowing my head slightly so all I could see was the long wooden slates of the glazed squeaky floor, losing myself again. But, as I was ready to slowly and discreetly leave the room, I heard an interesting yet terrifying piece of valuable information that even I couldn't deny that I heard.

"Miss Monroe" Chad's mom sighed slightly, taking in a deep heavily drawn breath from her black and white desk " After your Mothers death we were to discovered the reason f your Mothers death" After a long awkward silence she clutched my hands with her fragile slender fingers, staring at me with her brilliantly blue eyes filled with water "The clear evidence informed us it was not fatal deadly illnesses or anything to do with that choice, it was because she had been forcefully killed from another human bei-"

Before Mrs Cooper to explain entirely of the complex situation, Sonny stood behind the smooth deep dark black desk, arms outstretched for support "Are you telling me my mother was mmmmmmudddered?" Sonny asked in a raised clear and crisp voice filled with curiosity disbelief and fury, her voice shuddering coldly, though, at the last word.

"Yes" She replied in a squeaky high voice

Reluctantly, Sonny asked a final answer in her usual tone "Who by?"

"Sonny, it doesn't matter," Chad whispered quietly tears spilling from his piercing eyes.

"Who by" Sonny asked once again, her crisp clear voice tone gradually growing higher

"Taking into consideration the dna from your mothers skin and the sharp silver blade that we discovered close beside her body, and lastly the quick and sudden evacuation from the close nearby area it looks like a fellow friend, Penelope Marta.

"Has she been found?" Sonny asked slowly, tears spilling from her cheeks.

"As she is no longer in our capable hands of where we currently are we cannot legally arrest her. We have told countys on the situation; we are waiting for news, here's a number from the nearby police station "She handed Sonny a plain scrunched up piece of paper with scribbled black ink writing on it, a warm red sympathetic smile creased on her lips.

It was all clear now, the starry bright night when they had gone to a loud dazzling birthday party, when Sonny had listened solemnly feeling the worst fear and guilt possible, the little tiny glint of her emerald tearful eyes as she explained everything through as clear detailed as she vividly remembered…..

"Sonny, you Mother can't cope, she's anxious and fearful with everything, envious over your stardom on So Random, So she's decided she's going to take a nice hot relaxing cruise, she got her tickets and passport and she left, to be honest as happily and positively as I have ever seen her a big fat grin on her face and a fully loaded red leather suitcase, might do her a great big favour, sonny, you can finally be stress free! Live your life party date and enjoy! Maybe it's for the better, eh? And anyway, it might be for the better" She had said reassuringly, her wickedly green eyes glinting in there same mischievous way, her grin small thin and Scarlett and her long slender hand clutching hers. The noise was loud, booming of off the brightly dazzled walls of long squared paper posters. And she believed her. Sonny was such a idiot! Believing those nig fat ugly lies! Even when she noticed that slight trace of dull liquid on the threads of her cheap colourful material, she asked, curiously, frightened and alarmed, and she just replied hastily, " It's punch, silly!" And again when her tanned arms were bruised with large grey bruises and thin red cuts trailing across her skin she still didn't believe her conscience. She _could've_ helped. _Would've_ helped. _Must've_ helped

Back to reality, she noticed the wet slow trickles of sweat beating down from her pale forehead and felt two strong bronzed arms lifting her up from the red leather seat which was inches up in a straight composed way she shivered violently, Chad's comforting arms supporting her weak ghostly they slowly strated stuttering across the slippery wodden floor she gave a heavy drawn breath and whispered "She hates me doesn't she" new fresh tears rolling down her skin.

Brushing his long smooth fingers across her skin, staring into her big brown eyes, he replied calmly with a red crooked smile "How can anyone hate my little ray of sunshine"

Slowly the two began to walk towards the entrance, with a slow sudden nod of the head they left, the worst ten minutes of her entire life all in the hands of that little thin devious sly manipulative murderer…

Forgive and Forget?

Plan and Proceed!

Hey Eavie here please read and review this story!:Dxxxxx

Btw this chap was a nightmare she had had and explaining abit about what had happened and why some stuff happened

Thx again

Channy4ever98!


End file.
